1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to solenoid valves or actuators, in particular systems and methods for detecting the position of a dual solenoid valve or actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Many aerospace applications utilize solenoids for actuators or valves. Independent measurements of actuator/valve position are sometimes taken. Traditionally, this measurement is taken with a dedicated sensor or switch that indicates the position of the valve/actuator. This extra sensor or switch tends to add additional system cost and weight and also tends to add additional electrical harnessing in the aircraft. Additionally, for many flight critical systems, the solenoid actuator or valve may be dual channel for additional redundancy. Often, only one channel (the active channel) will control the solenoid actuator/valve, while the second channel (the passive channel) will be in an in-active mode ready to engage the solenoid if required.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved measurement of actuator/valve position. The present invention provides a solution for this need.